


咖啡糖包

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: tom holland-fandom
Genre: F/M, OOC, coach!Tom, i couldn't delete them, so i post a now one, sorry for posted so many repetitive works lol, 作者文笔极差请慎入, 老脸已丢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 健身教练Tom X 我的一篇乙女向同人文。文笔极差，人物极度OOC。请谨慎阅读，三思而慎入！





	1. Chapter 1

1  
我怀里抱着一袋面粉，嘴里叼着袋土豆，手里还提着一箱牛奶。无视路人惊奇的目光，气鼓鼓的快步走着。

卖给我土豆的是一个西班牙男人，但是我们互相听不懂对方在说什么。这就导致他自作主张给了我一个漂亮的纸袋，还贴心的用胶带封好了开口。

“不！请给我塑料袋……！”

“美丽的女孩，祝你今天拥有一个好心情！”

哦，我唯一听懂了这句赞美。

真是谢谢您的好意了！我假装甜甜的笑着道谢。唉，他真没看到我手上那么多东西嘛？纸袋可该怎么拎回去？

我无法负荷这些超重的食物。只能在大庭广众之下，以一个奇怪的姿势从市场走回家。

气死我了！都怪我的姐姐，说什么“暑假在家无所事事，不帮忙出去买菜就告诉咱妈听。”这么热的天简直要把我晒到和马路沥青融为一体。嘴里叼着纸袋的我还不能摇头甩去额头上的汗珠，我甚至感觉它滴进了眼睛里。

不要啊！好死不死今天还戴了隐形眼镜出门，这一天简直糟糕透顶！

 

终于回到家门口前，我把沉重的袋子们狠狠放在地上，摸索口袋里的钥匙。这时手机也不合时宜的震动起来，弄得我更加手忙脚乱。

“你好，请问今天来上课吗？”

上课？上什么课？我看了眼号码不像是骚扰电话，脑袋里飞速搜寻着关于补课的痕迹。都已经毕业了，理应不该有课的，也不记得自己有报过驾照考试。

我无视了这个奇怪的人，随手删去了短信。

然而没想到接下来几天信息越来越频繁，开始还是一大段晓之以理动之以情的文字，后来一天大概可以给我轰炸四五条纯emoji短信。

简直不胜其烦！我回了个“滚”，顺手把这个陌生人拉进了黑名单。

“咚咚咚！”“开门！”

我翻了个白眼，在给我添堵这件事上，姐姐绝对天赋异禀。

不过她最近很奇怪。明明一开始喊着要减肥，每天回来却一副要死要活的样子。

“我跟你说，”姐姐一把拉开挡住门口的我，有气无力倒在沙发上，满脸写着虚弱。“我再也不去健身房了，死也不去了！”

我嫌弃的看着被汗水弄得湿漉漉的沙发。“不是说要趁暑假瘦十斤么？这才去了几天啊。”

“谁爱去谁去！”

“那你剩下的课怎么办？咱妈要知道你花那么多钱请私教还半途而废……”

“妹妹！我最亲爱的妹妹！”这个高大的女子忽然坐起来抱住我，弄得我的腰生疼。“正好你要去上大学了，不如趁这个暑假充实一下自己！瘦个20斤开学就可以泡学长了！”

“……我很胖吗？”多年相处的直觉告诉我，她一定另有隐情。“如果不去呢？”

“那我就把你高二偷偷买手办的事告诉老妈。”

这个可恶的家伙，居然这么恶毒想要害我！

“其实也没什么不好的啊。你看，去健身既能减肥，又能看帅哥。这样你就更有动力运动，瘦下来没准就有男生和你搭讪了哦。”姐姐又开始软硬兼施，我真是再熟悉不过她的套路。“最重要的是……我这个教练绝对是你喜欢的类型。”

“看来他很帅咯？帅你还会让给我？”我眼皮都不抬。

“两个字，合适！我敢保证你们一定很合得来。”怪力女猛的往我脆弱的背部拍了一掌。“我已经和教练说过了，你的电话也给他了。不许反悔哦！”

先斩后奏，靠。我被动的接受着一切，完全笑不出来，任由姐姐兴奋地把我手臂拽来拽去。

等等。

我的电话？

我吓得翻出手机，只可惜为时已晚，清晰的“已送达”显得格外刺眼。

所以，我刚才对素未谋面的新教练说了“滚”？

我完了。

 

2  
我环顾四周，猫着腰小心钻进了健身房。

今天特地选了个人少的时间点过来，希望能在教练上班前办理好转让手续，然后躲到角落的跑步机埋头苦干，我就能顺利避开他了。

我承认这很怂！我咬着笔杆，面对密密麻麻的表格无从下手。这个懒女人，说好帮我解决好一切的，结果还不是什么都得靠自己来！

“嘿，请问你是Liz小姐的妹妹吗？”

“是我。”我下意识回过头，“您哪位啊？”

“Tom Holland,你的教练。叫我Tom就可以了。”男孩微笑着伸出手，等待我的回应。

我的笑容瞬间僵硬了。

为了躲避自己犯下的尴尬错误，自从那条“滚”字短信后我就再也没和自己的教练联系，对方也没再回复。哦不对，我把他拉黑了，就算回了也不知道。

于是我干脆将错就错，也没和任何人打声招呼，就这么直接来健身房询问能否把剩下的课给退了。结果却好巧不巧遇到了教练，自己的第一印象想必早已跌入谷底。

“你好……啊。”我抿着嘴不敢看Tom，忘记伸出手回应他的问候。

对方似乎完全没有放在心上。“那我们开始上课吧，先带你做个检测。”

“检，检测？！”作为一个家里蹲，我平日几乎不怎么运动，要是让我一口气做几十个俯卧撑或者仰卧起坐该怎么办？他会不会公报私仇？

“没关系，只是一些基本身体数据。”Tom把额间滑落的碎发撩了上去。“第一节课我会让你轻松点。”

 

“嗯……脂肪含量有点高。不过问题不大，跟我练几个月就好了。”Tom抱着手臂，紧绷肌肉下的青筋显得格外瘆人。我内心的不安更深了。

“大家都说我看上去不胖啊……就是体重重了点。”我有些心虚。

“你姐姐好像比你瘦点，她那样还挺好的。”

“你说什么？！别拿我和她比！”我瞬间炸毛了，明明半途而废的是她。

“开玩笑啦，别生气了甜心。”Tom笑起来特别好看，竟让我莫名的怒火无处发泄。

“你——你都这样乱叫人的吗！”我不习惯被陌生人亲昵称呼。“还是说你忘了我的名字？”  
“好像是哦……我本来想问你的，结果却被拉黑了。”

“……对不起。”我一时语塞。“那是个误会，我保证。”

“没关系，怪我太唐突了。”Tom托着下巴撑在桌台上，冲我友好的笑了笑。

“你，你不会等下报复我吧？你真不生气？”我看着他绷紧的臂肌，从心底里害怕比自己强壮的人——无论对方多么慈眉善目。Tom看上去就挺像那种腹黑的小男生。

“当然不会啦，甜心。”

 

当我完成最后一个推举时，整个人差点儿瞬间散架。

一旁的Tom早就看不下去了，忍不住开口嘲笑我“真的假的，甜心？”

我没好气夺过他手里的水瓶，拧开就往嘴里吨吨吨的灌。谢天谢地我还能打开瓶盖！“一上来就让我举西瓜那么重的哑铃，然后说我做不来就换成壶铃。好不容易结束了6组，现在完成推举你又笑我！”

“噢，别这样嘛。”Tom无奈接过我手里的水。“我以为你可以的，没想到体能还需要加强啊。”

“……”我累得不想说话。

“生气了？”Tom小心翼翼弯下腰，睁大眼睛盯着我气到扭曲的脸。“我等下陪你聊聊天，这样就不累了。”

“……嗯。”我平时不喜欢和人闹别扭。但是今天看到他这张脸，不知怎的就莫名火大。

“那好，我们继续下一组练习吧！”

 

我憋红了脸，努力让自己的注意力不要集中在运动上面。

对面的男孩索性盘腿坐了下来。与其说是聊天，不如称之为他一个人的独角戏。大部分时间我都不得不听他侃侃而谈。

“我还在读大学呢，放假出来找了这个健身教练的兼职。”

“我就住在这附近，和我弟弟Harry一起。还有我的狗狗，她真是个可爱的小公主，简直就是天使！要是有机会见一面，你一定会爱上她的！”

“你肯定猜不到我是什么专业——我是学舞蹈的哦！不光是力量性，我柔韧性也很棒的，有机会一定给你秀一下。”

我忽然对这个年轻教练产生了好奇心。我抬起头，这还是第一次有机会仔细观察Tom的外貌。他看上去比实际年龄要年轻很多，虽然同我年纪相仿，但给人感觉还是个未成年。认真的时候脸鼓鼓的，还会抿住薄薄的嘴唇，感觉是非常可爱的男孩子，怪不得姐姐说绝对是我喜欢的类型。黑色背心虽然遮掩了肌肉的沟壑，但粗壮的手臂看上去结实极了，我保证刚才在前台的时候甚至看到了它那暴起的青筋。这么说来，Tom平时的力量训练必定一个也没落下，要是不爽随时可以把十个我给打趴……

“对了，你还在读高中吗？”男孩坐起身，一只手伸到我面前晃了晃。“这组已经结束了，休息下吧。”

“哦，哦……”我的手臂已经麻木到没有知觉了，“我今年高中毕业。”

“酷。我就在附近那所大学，你要和我一起吗？”Tom的眼神闪闪发光，不知道在期待什么。期待以后继续折磨我吗？

“呃，我不知道。”我闪烁其词，躲闪着男孩过于热情的目光。

Tom忽然低下头看着手机，抿着嘴不说话了。额头的汗水滴在了屏幕上，他连忙掀起衣角随意擦拭掉。我是不是不小心说错话了？

我的担心下一秒就被证明是多余的。“嘿，加我好友吧！”男孩把手机伸到面前。“就是这个账号。”

“这是你？？”我难以置信的对比着头像和本人。“你，你为什么选这张故作深沉的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“很好笑吗？我觉得挺帅的啊……”Tom有些委屈，“大家都说这张好看的！”

说实话这张“照骗”确实挺帅。坐在高脚凳上偏着头的冷酷模样，肯定能迷倒大片女孩——只要她们不知道对方现实中是个稚嫩天真，机灵古怪的小男生就行。

“没什么，没什么。我加你了。”我努力憋笑，“今天的课是不是结束了呀，Holland教练？”  
“叫我Tom吧。”他挠挠头，似乎有些不好意思。

“好的Holland。”


	2. Chapter 2

3  
我用尽最后一丝力气洗完澡，头发也没吹干就倒在了床上。管他的了。

明天起床大概会浑身酸痛吧。我抬抬手——这大概是最后一次有知觉的举起手臂。Tom竟然还想让我天天去健身房？门都没有！

我摸出手机，没有被信息轰炸，很好。随手点开他的主页，大部分都是整蛊家人和自己搞怪的小视频。偶尔也会穿着浴袍或者赤裸上身来点男友视角的自拍，或者对着镜头古灵精怪的鬼叫几声。

我皱了皱眉头，忍不住把手机拉远了些。这个幼稚的家伙真像个捣蛋的初中生，身上完全没有20岁成年人的影子。该不会哪天趁我走进健身房，突然来个恐怖的“惊喜”吧？

随手往下翻了翻，剩下的无外乎就是健身秀肌肉的照片。而且Tom特别喜欢刷屏，最好祈祷一下不要让他遇上什么有趣的事，不然可以连着发十来条动态。我手指都划酸了，也不过才翻到十天前的照片。

悬浮框突然弹出了Tom的消息，我吓得一个心虚，连忙关掉他的主页。

"明天还来上课吗？"

他好像很喜欢这个emoji，有没有人告诉他看上去傻得要命？

"不去。"我言简意赅。

"可是你才来了一天！这就坚持不下去了吗？"

"这不是有恢复期嘛……而且我怕明天起不来床。"我为什么要和他废话？应该一开始就直接装死的。

"起不来床？"

"对啊。"他为什么这么困惑？

过了大约一分钟，Tom终于发来了回复。"你，你今晚有约会？"

什么意思？

我愣了好几秒才反应过来。“想什么呢你！”“我没有男朋友！“你这小孩子怎么思想这么……奇怪！”

"我不是小孩子了！！"嘿，果然戳中痛处了。我猜他经常被人这么形容，就算隔着屏幕都能想象气急败坏的那张稚嫩的脸。

"好好好。不是就不是。"调戏他竟然意外的有趣，我竟然有些期待明天能见到他了。"算啦，我明天还是过去吧。"

"明晚九点可以吗？我明天一天的课，只有晚上有空。"

"……"既然你日程那么满，为什么还非要把我塞进来？"行吧。"

"太好了，你要早点来哦！"

我把手机扔在一边不再回复。现在后悔还来得及吗？

 

4  
我悄悄溜进健身房，这已经是第二次了。希望Tom不会从哪个地方跳出来把我吓个半死。

该死，我交了钱的，凭什么不能正大光明地走进来？

但是我真的不想被他发现，然后笑着冲我老远挥手打招呼，再跑过来拉着手臂说上半小时的话。我只想安安静静地热个身！

看了眼手机，现在才八点半，小男孩应该还在给别人上课。那个空旷的角落看上去人很少——就是它了！

忽然，有人拍了拍我的右肩膀。我下意识扭过头去，却不见人踪影，顺势往左看去却被突然出现的一张人脸吓到差点半身不遂。

"Tom Holland！你在干什么！！！"

"啊——！"对方被我忽如其来的一巴掌揍得直不起身，"甜心，你打人好疼！"

"那真是抱歉了，这是我下意识的肌肉反应。"我没好气的摘下耳机。

"原来你在听歌啊，难怪听不到我叫你。" Tom鼓着脸，小心揉着自己红肿的面颊。

"你本来就想吓我吧？"我心虚，他才是应该给我道歉的那个！

"没有啊，我一直在外面等你的。结果你却打我……"

"好好好。对不起，我的错，行了吗？"这个男孩怎么那么难搞。"你没有偷偷录下来吧？"

"什么？" Tom睁大眼睛，里面还有点委屈的泪花。

"你不是经常恶搞家里人么？还放在主页里。"

"你看我主页了？"

"看了点，不过没什么意思，你刷屏太狠了。"我头也不抬，自顾自弄着耳机线。

"那，你看到我发的复仇者联盟了吗？"他蹲下来，努力与我平视。

"那是什么？"我平日不关心超级英雄之类的电影，但他这样的男孩子喜欢这些再正常不过了。

不对，我好像又说了什么不该说的话。眼看Tom这个话痨又要侃侃而谈，我赶紧想办法换了个话题。

"呃，你今天居然不穿背心了？"这什么烂话题！刚说出口我就想给自己来一拳。

"你说这件t恤啊？这可是钢铁侠哦，我可喜欢了！"

我现在想给自己来两拳。

 

接下来的一整节课，Tom拉着我从头到尾把这些超级英雄说了一遍。什么各种宇宙，各种超能力，愣是把本就一知半解的我弄得更糊涂了。

"嘿，你还在听吗？" Tom在我面前打了个响指，我这才回过神来。

"对不起，实在是没听懂……"

"那我再说一遍……"

"不，不要了！"我伸手捂住男孩的嘴，"我真的不感兴趣！"

"好吧……"他的眼神失落极了。"啊，该下课了。我去洗个澡。"

"嗯好，那我先走了。"

"等等！" Tom忽然拉住我的手臂，"太晚了，我送你回去。"

“……”我一时竟然反应不过来。

"你，你要不也去洗个澡吧，我怕让你等太久。"见我一语不发，男孩红着脸打破了沉默的气氛。

 

我很快便洗好澡离开浴室，正在收拾物品的时候Tom刚巧也从另一边走了出来。

"呃，你怎么这么快就好了？"他的皮肤带着水汽，整个人粉扑扑的。

"噗，这就是你不穿上衣的理由？"这个家伙大概以为我洗澡没那么快，索性出来再穿上衣。

"我我我……"Tom揉了揉湿淋淋的头发，转过身慌忙把t恤给套上。结果还把衣服穿反了，背后居然是Q版的蜘蛛侠头像。

"没事，我不急。"我耐心等他换好衣服。"倒是你，不需要吹干头发么？"

“没关系，等会儿它自己就干了。”Tom拎起背包，一下贴到我身边。“走吧，你带路。”

“你不会一柜子衣服都是什么蜘蛛侠吧？”我瞄了眼他衣服上硕大的图案，忍不住问道。

“当然不止了！还有那些复仇者们……”

“停，停！”我根本记不住那些名字，也对他们毫无兴趣。“答应我，等下别再提这个了，好吗？”

“好吧……”Tom耸拉脑袋。“原来你不想听啊，我还以为你也会喜欢。”

“改天吧，比如哪天电影上映了再和我好好介绍。”上帝保佑我最近电影院里没有超级英雄！

随后两人之间又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“要过马路了，你走我内侧吧。”

“喔，很绅士嘛Tom！”我欣然接受。

“这是不是你第一次叫我名字？”他忽然望着我的脸。

“有可能？”我被看得有些不好意思。“走吧，绿灯了。”

Tom无视了我的话，握住我的手腕拉到了树荫底下。浓密的叶片阴影遮住了他大半边脸，看不透表情下隐藏的心绪。

我大气也不敢喘，生怕引得他做出什么意料之外的动作。

直到下一个绿灯亮起，Tom才拉着我过马路。

“怎么，嫌我身上有味道？我特意洗了澡的啊。”他随意开着玩笑，向愣在原地的我伸出手。

“快做决定吧，马上就要红灯了。”Tom依旧笑容明亮，等待着我的回答。


	3. Chapter 3

5  
我整整半个月没有去健身房了。

任由姐姐怎么威逼利诱，我都死活不愿离开家里一步。

“你……你去不去！”姐姐死命锤着我的桌子。

“不去。我生理期。”我抱起笔电，头也不回的走了。

“你生理期来十天吗？！”

我无视对方的怒吼，把自己锁在房间里。

别说是我姐，就算Tom也叫不动我。我和他最后一次交流也已是五天前。

可能那天晚上对他来说并不算什么，或者是我想太多了。虽不是第一次和男生牵手，但是我们才认识没多久啊！这也太诡异了。

当晚回去后，Tom照旧询问我明天是否来健身房。我假装没看到消息，第二天下午才告诉他睡过头就不去了。随后几天我绞尽脑汁想尽各种借口，才勉强把他的热情邀约搪塞过去。

所以，五天前我鼓起勇气随口说了句自己在生理期，Tom才就此作罢。

我查了下课程，发现自己只剩下一节课了。干脆明天上完这节以后继续家里蹲，或者换一个教练。这次一定选一个话少的！

 

我特意选了下午的课程，正是为了避免再次出现那天晚上的尴尬独处。这次我不想再躲着Tom了，只管大大方方的走进健身房就是。

然而刚下楼没多久，我就在街道旁看到了他。这次还是穿着同样系列的t恤，只不过上面的图案换成了另一个超级英雄——我才不记得是谁，等下可千万别嘴欠再去问了。

“呃，Tom？”我敢保证他一定先看到的我。这个尴尬的距离装眼瞎也太不礼貌了，还是主动上前打招呼比较好。“你怎么也在这？”

“嗨，好久不见。”男孩主动上前，想要给我一个拥抱，却被我下意识的别扭的侧身躲开了。最后只好以一个奇怪的动作拍了拍我的肩膀。“我家就住在这附近。”

“啊……你现在才上班吗？今天没有课？”我站在Tom身旁，紧张的等待着绿灯。

“今天就你一节。”他靠得更近些，“对了，海边好玩吗？”

“啊？”海边？天天宅在家的人什么时候去过大海。

“你姐姐说你们家最近去海边玩了，感觉怎么样？”Tom看向我，满脸纯真无邪。

无邪到我都不忍心骗他。

大概是姐姐帮我提前圆的谎吧，那怎么好意思辜负她的心意呢！我于是顺水推舟把话题硬聊下去，什么俗套的吃海鲜、捡贝壳、阳光沙滩都说了，除了冲浪——没接触过的东西可不敢乱说，万一被Tom这种运动型男孩刚好识破就完蛋了。

Tom倒有耐心听我漏洞百出的胡编乱造。今天他竟然出奇的安静，除了偶尔插两句话回应我的话题。这完全不符合他的话痨人设，包括上课的时候也不再喋喋不休说个不停。他时不时对着空气某个角落出神，难道遇到了什么烦心事？

虽然平日总嫌他烦的是我，但现在害怕空气突然安静的也是我。Tom不主动挑起话题，我真的不知道如何与他尬聊下去。

这种尴尬持续到了课程即将结束。今天主要内容为腿部训练，我随口说了句“感觉肌肉很紧”，结果对方一脸“就等你这句话”，从旁边拿出一个泡沫轴。

“这是要干什么？”我好奇的戳了戳——真是奇怪的质感。

“躺下来。”Tom扶着我的背就要往地上按。

“什，什么？！”这太奇怪了！

“给你放松一下，别紧张。”

我紧张的趴在垫子上，还没准备好就忽然感受到小腿一股重量压了下来——Tom正踩着泡沫轴来回碾压我的腿！

“好痛！你在干什么！”我差点疼得飙眼泪，这家伙竟然用这么大的劲！

“哇，拜托！别这样叫好么。”Tom下脚更重了。“不然不会有效果的。”

“疼！那里真的疼！”我根本听不进他的话，双手捏着拳头嗷嗷乱叫。

“求你了，这样真的很容易让人误会！”Tom无奈的扶着额头，恨不得把自己的脸也挡住。

“嘿，Tom！你们那边还好吗？”我的叫声引起了对面金发马尾教练的注意。

“我们很好，Chris！我得说你们两个看上去相处很融洽。”男孩无奈摊了摊手。

“那当然了！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”名叫Chris的健壮教练狠狠拍了把他的棕发学员，“继续啊兄弟，还有50个呢！”

“嘿，算我求你的了甜心。”Tom俯下身压低声音对我说，“接下来的两分钟，只要你不出声，我什么都答应你。”

我甚至能感受到他近在咫尺的呼吸。“好好好，快点结束这一切吧。”

“真乖。”Tom轻笑，捏了捏我的耳朵。

时至傍晚，健身房里挤满了越来越多的上班族。我也不好再吱哇乱叫引人注目——毕竟丢脸的可是自己，Tom那个没皮没脸的家伙才不知道“面子”为何物。我趴在地上龇牙咧嘴，努力不发出任何声音——除了只有两个人能听到的细小呻吟。我发誓我尽力了！

即使背对着Tom，我也能猜到他此刻内心一定比我还煎熬。“好了甜心，快起来吧。”

我艰难支撑起发麻的双腿，“咦……你害羞啦？”

男孩双手掩面摇了摇头，但发红的耳根出卖了他。

“你先回去吧，我等下有课。”他依旧保持着这个姿势。

因为害羞把我赶走吗？有点可爱。一只脚刚踏出门，Tom忽然叫住了我。

“嘿，那个……”他放下手，整张脸因为缺氧而红红的，眼神也有些飘忽不定。“晚上回去记得看手机。我……我给你再加个室内训练。”

“啊？”还有额外补课的说法吗？我怎么一点也不觉得赚了。

“嗯哼。因为今天提前放你走了。”Tom挠挠头，歪过脑袋没有看向我。

“好吧。”今天他的表现也太奇怪了。虽说结尾发生了一点小插曲，但至于反应这么大么？说话说不清楚，眼睛也不知道在看哪里，上课还有点心不在焉的。

 

我离开健身房有了一段距离，才想起忘记和Tom说结课的事。现在回去找他怕是徒增尴尬。或者我不说呢？其实我完全没有必要再去上课，毕竟一开始我的健身意愿就没那么强烈，还是被人强迫才来的。

但这是我能见到这个傻乎乎的男孩的唯一机会。即使是无聊的拌嘴，也为我的生活增添了许多乐趣。

不，我早已不满足于一周几个小时短暂的交流。不知何时，我开始疯狂在Tom的好友圈搜寻他的痕迹，即使是对着镜头摇头晃脑的几秒钟意义不明的短视频，我都会下意识一遍遍循环播放。然后一边笑他傻，一边点开下一个视频消磨时间。

对着Tom消磨时间，我竟然这么久了才意识到这点！

难道我开始沉迷于他了吗？

 

6  
我刚解下围裙准备吃晚饭，手机忽然弹出Tom的视频邀请。

我个智障。我默默翻了个白眼鄙视了下自己，是有多弱智才能把别人的交待转个背就忘了？Tom说好要把训练视频发给我自行练习的，我居然等不及先把澡给洗了。

不过他请求视频通话是干什么？我想了想还是关闭手机摄像头，点击了“接受邀请”。

Tom的脸忽然出现在面前，差点把人吓一跳。他的大眼睛好奇的看着摄像头，似乎完全没有注意到我的出现。

“嘿？”我打了声招呼。

“哇啊！”男孩吓得一个迅速后退，“你你你，呃，我这里好像信号不太好。”

“我没开摄像头啦。”我顶着半湿的长发，根本不敢接受来自前置摄像头的惩罚。

“啊？”Tom有些失望，嘴可笑的张成一个“O”型。“也对哦，我应该想到这点的……”

“什么？”我没听清他的自言自语。“对了，你找我有什么事？非得视频才能说。”

“呃呃，对哦。”Tom坐在床前，手紧张的搓了搓鼻子。“那个，我想问一下你明天有空吗？”

“对了，我不是要上课。拜托如实告诉我吧。”他不自然的抿起嘴，神色紧张。

我愣了愣，忍不住问出一个不相干的问题。

“你……不是说今天还有课的吗？这才一个小时你就回到家了？”问完我都想抽死自己，这是什么奇怪的话题。

“我，我那个学员突然说今晚不来了。”Tom一撒谎，眼神就会飘忽不定——就像现在这样。“好吧，我承认。我之前骗了你。抱歉！”

我一时没太想明白个中原因。直觉告诉我深究下去会让两人陷入更尴尬的境地。

“我明天没安排。”对不起了Tom，不知道你这么笨，能不能跟上我跳跃的思维。

“所以……明天晚上你愿意和我去看电影吗？”

“我……”

“请让我先说完！”Tom抬起手，明显又要开启话痨模式。“是这样的，明天有一部非常好看的电影——虽然又是关于超级英雄的，我知道你不太喜欢，但是相信我，它真的很精彩！我保证到时不会在旁边乱说话的！”

“呃，然后……这部电影一个星期前就上映了……那个时候我根本联系不到你。我本来应该首映日就去电影院的，但还是想问问你。如，如果能陪我去看就更好了。若是不想的话……”Tom结结巴巴的，说话完全没有头绪。

“……IMAX还是3D？”

“当然是IMAX了！你想看几点的？”Tom转过椅子把自己推向电脑前，键盘敲得啪啪响。“19点的好像满了，你看看21点的行吗……”

“好啊。”我轻描淡写。

“真，真的吗？”他看上去就像得到糖果的小男孩一样欣喜。“你这是答应我了哦，可不许反悔！”

“我保证。”

Tom灵巧地翻滚回床上，随后一阵鬼哭狼嚎般的欢呼雀跃。等等，他是不是没穿裤子？我尴尬的坐在手机前，不知应不应当打断这个兴奋过头的男孩。

“Tom……你的手机没关。”

“啊抱歉！”他后脑勺的头发跑到了刘海的位置，有些乱糟糟的可爱。“那说好了哦，明天晚上我来接你。”

Tom对着镜头挥挥手，等待我先挂断电话。僵持不下的我最终输给了他。

这个傻瓜。今年真的有20岁了吗？


	4. Chapter 4

7  
我站在洗漱台前，努力回想昨晚恶补的知识。

好的，让我整理一下。今天要看的电影是《雷神3》，听说剧情对普通观众极其友好。只需要记住两个男主角的名字就好了——重点是千万别记错。我已经做好Tom和我科普一晚上的准备，到时候保持安静，别多嘴、别丢人就行。如果说错了什么话，等着瞧吧，绝对会触发滚雪球的连锁反应——名为话痨Tom的雪球把美好的夜晚给毁掉。

八点了，我收好手机赶忙下楼。我差点没认出那个倚在树干上的男孩是Tom，平时他总是穿着运动背心或者巨大图案的卡通T恤（对方曾对我使用“卡通”一词表示强烈抗议，但是管他的呢），今天忽然换了一身牛仔外套，还挺令人惊讶的。

何止是惊讶，简直就是惊艳！我相信大部分女生都对年轻男孩散发青春活力的打扮毫无抵抗力，不过我还是努力克制自己，保持着所剩无几的矜持。

“哇，今天这身很好看嘛Tom。”我走过去与他并肩。

“谢谢你，我就知道！Harry居然还建议我穿那套丑爆了的衣服。”Tom高兴极了，“晚上好啊，你这条裙子也很漂亮。”

“也谢谢你。”我注意到他表情有些别扭。“怎么了，衣服不合身吗？”

“没事，挺好的。”

我忍不住撩开外套摸了摸里面的T恤。“千万别告诉我这么热的天你穿的是长袖。”

“哇啊！”Tom一下缩了起来。

“怕痒？”这么可爱的特点吗，随便摸摸就浑身颤栗。我忍不住往不好的方面多想了想。

“别别别，求你了亲爱的。”既然都求我了，那作罢就是。我好笑的收回手，瞟了眼他的耳根——是红的。

 

“你怎么没穿着最爱的超级英雄来啊？”我环顾整个影厅，大部分宅男们都穿着各式各样夸张的主题T恤，简直就像五彩斑斓的主题应援服。还有几个甚至直接cos成雷神，挥舞着锤子大呼小叫。这就导致我和Tom看上去像是不小心从三次元丢入漫展的普通情侣。

“你不是说不喜欢我那些衣服嘛，所以就没穿。”Tom又指了指胸口，“不过这里有一个复仇者联盟的标志。”

“喔。”我凑上去好奇的观察这个极富特点的变体字母“A”。“说来，我有些好奇你是不是一柜子都是他们的衣服。”

“超级英雄吗？你来我家看看不就知道了。”Tom坏笑着，却立刻又抬起手捂住了嘴。“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”

你就是这个意思！我狐疑的看着说完性暗示都会脸红的男孩，“你害羞什么，说个黄段子也不大方点。”

“我我我……”Tom及时转移话题，他轻轻推了推我的肩膀，“快要检票了，我们先去排队吧。”

 

不知Tom是吃多了爆米花还是怎么回事，整场电影下来竟然零零散散打了半个小时的嗝。而且嗓音本就特别奶（他也曾无效抗议过我形容他的声音像小男孩），我从来没想过他的打嗝声竟然如此可笑，这可比Thor整场电影里两小时的卖力耍宝有笑点多了。

关键是这小屁孩大概从哪听说喝水能抑制这个，于是抓过可乐瓶就毫不犹豫往肚子里灌。他难道不了解汽水的成分吗？

我在一旁实在不忍心看下去了，也怕再憋笑下去得弄出病来。我侧身伸出手臂，任由Tom乖顺的趴在我肩上。

“好了好了，没事啦……”我顺着他的背一下一下抚摸着，“有没有觉得好点？”

“呜……”小男孩一抽一抽的，可怜极了。

“别哭啊宝贝，是想哭哭不出还是打嗝打不出？”我真是太坏了。说完这句话我毫不怀疑他会哇的哭出声——这样也挺好的，至少解咱们决了一个问题。

“我没哭！我只是错过了剧情。”Tom紧紧抱着我，“……一会儿请告诉我Thor的爸爸最后和他们说了什么。”

“好好好，我一定说。”我现在被紧紧按在怀里，头都扭不回去——话说里边那个浓厚黑色眼影的女魔头是谁来着？

 

电影散场后，Tom照例把我送回家——应该说我把他牵回家比较准确。

“甜心我肚子好涨，走不动了怎么办。”

“自作自受，谁让你吃那么多爆米花，还喝了汽水。”我像遛狗一样走在前头拽着他的手。

“你一点也不心疼我！”男孩扑到我背后，贴着我的脸不停乱蹭。

“干嘛呢你！滴酒未沾就装喝醉，演技太差了。”我有点害羞，努力躲开Tom的耳鬓厮磨，生怕不小心俩人的嘴唇会碰上。“何况未成年小孩子不能喝酒哦。”

“……你！”男孩气急败坏，抓着我的手腕调头就走。“好啊，带你回我家看看谁才是小孩子！”

“疼疼疼！”Tom原来手劲那么大，他是不是忘了自己是个健身教练了？

“跟我回去！”他气鼓鼓的扭头瞪了我一眼，努力作出“你怕不怕”的眼神，但更像是一只奶凶奶凶的小狼狗——还没长牙的那种。

“等等，我好像……忘了带钥匙。”我翻遍挎包，所有东西都整整齐齐的躺在夹层里，除了我正需要的钥匙。

“那怎么办？你今晚住哪？”我怀疑Tom在明知故问，这个时候装纯洁可一点也不好玩。

“我姐今晚不回家。”

“那去我家！”Tom牵着我往他家的方向就走，脚步飞快。说好的吃太多走不动呢？

“顺便给你看看我的衣柜。”小狼狗狡黠的笑了，露出尖尖的虎牙。

 

事实证明我对这家伙就不该有一星半点儿的期待。

Harry不知怎的晚上也没回家，可能带着Tessa去哪鬼混了。我和Tom孤男寡女共处一室理应发生点什么，然而对方客客气气接待了我一番，就迫不及待拉到房间里展示他的“大宝贝”。

可真是好大的宝贝。我望着满满一展柜的手办兵人，丝毫没有再参观衣柜的冲动。我很怀疑打开柜门的一瞬间，里面掉出一个美国队长的盾，雷神的锤子甚至整套钢铁侠盔甲也是合情合理的——抱歉了英雄们，没有任何隐喻你们的意思，要怪就怪Tom吧。

Tom拉开衣柜，满心欢喜的想要介绍这些纪念T恤的来头。我白了他一眼，随手扯过一件就往外走。

“亲爱的你去哪儿？”Tom趴在门边。

“洗澡！”我头也不回。

 

Tom老老实实地等待我走出浴室，才乖乖进去洗澡。我随意躺在他的床上，心中五味杂陈。这床好像小了点，要是等会儿睡觉小男孩再多嘴，就毫不犹豫地把他踹下去——我情愿他对我动手动脚！

似乎感受到了我的不满，Tom进房间时悄无声息的，没有开灯。

“那个……”

“嗯？”我有点想睡着了。

“可以给我留点位置吗宝贝？”男孩畏缩在一个小角落，声音有些颤抖。

我挪了挪身体，没好气地扔了一半被子过去。

“……我觉得你的眼睛很漂亮。”一阵沉默后，Tom突然粘过来，直愣愣的傻看着我。

“黑灯瞎火的，你看得见吗？”

“我一开始就注意到了，从刚认识你那会儿。”他的鼻尖离得很近，近到再弯下腰就能吻上我的嘴唇。

而他的确这么做了。

 

8  
我被枕头下的手机震动声吵醒。该死，一定是闹钟没设置好，这个点实在有点早了。

Tom哼了哼，翻了个身又睡了过去——可能他根本就没醒。

刚起床的我还不太清醒，只是隐约记得昨晚我和Tom刚开始吻得天雷勾地火，后来亲累了手都在胡乱抚摸。看了眼自己的衣服还完整贴在身上，很明显无事发生过。

但我内心的小恶魔早已跃跃欲试。还在假装纯情小处男吗，Tom？

我的手隔着Tom的内裤小心试探着——已经晨勃了，很好。手指悄悄滑入内里，这是第一次直观感受到他的阴茎，尺寸和硬度都是我满意的，唯一不知道的就是“卖相”如何了。

“等等……你在做什么？！”噢，Tom终于醒了，迷迷糊糊张着腿的样子像极了初涉人世的小男孩——其实我也不大确定，等下一定要就这点好好调戏他。

“我饿了。”我顺势拉下他的内裤，涨红的阴茎瞬间弹了出来。“把你衣服脱了。”

“什么？！你确定要这……”Tom捂着自己的上身，一副失贞的样子，

“怎么，你是处？”

“我我……明明你才更像！”“小男孩”似乎更硬了。

“Well，反正我们一会儿都不是了。”我撸动他的阴茎，龟头早已迫不及待的渗出一些前液。我并不满足于此，忍不住舔舐粉嫩的乳头。我记得他很怕痒，果不其然Tom嘶哑地叫了出来。

但我偏偏很享受他这个难耐的表情。我手腕换了个方向，这个角度手淫对我们都更舒服些，也利于加快抚弄的速度。

“你似乎很熟练啊亲爱的。”Tom抬起手臂遮住自己的脸。我不爽的拿开，看到了一副充满欲望和羞涩的表情。男孩凶狠的瞪我一眼，但眼角的泪花出卖了他，使其看上去更像是欲拒还迎。

我不予以理会，来回戳着摇摇晃晃的龟头玩，弄出大量前液滴在Tom的大腿上仍不够，我还故意点评一番。“你的龟头颜色好深啊，还是色情的深粉色。”

Tom抓过枕头死死抱着，身体无力地滑了下来。“你，你这个色魔！”

这话我就不高兴了，他似乎忘了自己的命根子在谁手上。我伏下身，装作要给对方口交，却迟迟不肯下嘴，而是玩味的看着Tom——不仅是脸和耳根，他的全身都被欲望染成了浅浅的粉色。

我的头忽然被猛的压了下去，得亏及时收住了牙齿，不然Tom怕是要疼到哭出来。龟头死死抵住了我的咽喉，该死的，这家伙怎么那么大！我很想告诉他这个尺寸不可能完全吞得下去，但是看了眼Tom得意洋洋上翘的嘴角，心想还是不要让他更占上风。

我现在完全处在下位，嘴唇被硕大的柱身撑开，同时狠狠抵住我的舌头。我艰难活动着舌尖摩挲凸起的青筋，Tom现在似乎爽得不得了，手掌温柔地抚摸着我的头发，胯下却一点儿也不留情，时不时往更深处挺动。

“唔……甜心你的嘴好舒服啊，还很紧……”

“嗯？”我故意把龟头吞得更深，抵住振动的喉头。

“啊！别，别说话。”果然小男孩受不了这个，他狠狠握住阴茎根部不让过快缴械投降，眼里混杂着痛苦和欲望。

“还有更紧的，要试试吗？”我吐出口中的巨物，骑到Tom的跨上用阴唇摩擦涨大的柱身。

“可是你好湿啊宝贝，我怎么进来？”他调笑着握住湿漉漉的龟头，把两个人混合的粘液全部抹在我的腿根上。“可别怕疼哦。”

我故作遗憾摇摇头，“果然处男不行吗。”

Tom瞬间变了脸色，握住我的手腕就压在身下，红润的大龟头找到小穴后就紧紧抵着一点点往里面戳——该死，他竟然找得这么快，我怀疑自己还没有准备好。

不过这正是我想要的。

“我说了我不是！”Tom抬起我的一只腿搭在肩上，咬牙切齿地低吼。阴茎进入得异常顺利，他捏着我的下巴调戏我是个淫荡的女孩。这下变成我手足无措了，他那里实在是太大了，而且健身教练的体力和力量明显比我强了好几个级别。我的腿被Tom轻巧握着来回摆弄，不停摆出各种色情的姿势以便做出能满足他变态欲望的体位。

“夹紧了甜心，”他额间的汗珠滴在我光裸的胸口，忍不住收紧了身体。这似乎令对方很是满意，未经我的允许就将阴茎推到了底部。“哦真抱歉，疼吗？”Tom拍拍我紧绷的臀部。

“……不疼！”我咬紧牙关不让自己呻吟出声，甚至抬起脚踝踢了踢他的腰，让阴茎进入得更深些。

“那我就不再保留了。”Tom俯下身，温柔的吻了吻我颤抖的嘴唇。

保留什么？我还没来得及思考，Tom就抬起我的屁股往自己的跨上送。我双手死死捂住嘴，拒绝发出令这个变态更性奋的呻吟声。这似乎并未奏效，羞涩矜持的动作同样能刺激他勃发的性欲，阴茎因此又涨了一圈——我的天怎么还能更粗！他吃什么长大的？

“哦，别这样嘛亲爱的，你还是叫出来的模样比较动人。何况我也想听听你的叫床声。”

“我……我不！Harry有可能在外面，你疯了吗！”我断断续续说不出话，有几声尖细的呻吟反倒泄了出来。

“在床上不许提别人的名字！别让我扫兴。”Tom骑了上来，阴茎疯狂捣弄我的小穴。我索性豁出去了，用放浪的叫声引诱他将我一步步推上高潮。

“操，宝贝你叫得真好听。”Tom不知哪来的喜欢乱啃人的习惯，像只大狗狗一样。他趴在身上一点点舔舐我的锁骨和脖颈，后来吮吸乳头也不能满足他疯狂的性欲了，索性变成了毫不克制的啃咬，下身的运动也一点儿也没松懈。

大概快要忍不住了，Tom也禁不住低声呻吟着，没想到他的声音要动听更多。我故意收缩紧致的甬道逼迫他发泄在体内，男孩傲慢的哼了声，和我作对似的抽出阴茎抵在我的小腹，白白浓浓的精液就这么喷洒在毫无防备的乳房和脸颊上。

我愣住了，整个人手足无措的呆坐在床上，大腿不可抑制的颤抖着。

Tom贴心的从床头扯出一沓纸巾，小心擦拭我的胸口，眼神慌乱不知望向何处，浓密的睫毛扑闪不停。这惹得我更生气了，现在还给我装什么纯洁小奶狗？！

“我听说……做完后大腿颤抖是极度兴奋的表现。”他犹豫了会儿，小心翼翼的抖出这么一句话。见我没反应，便去擦拭胡乱不堪的小口。“床单湿了哎，亲爱的你好色情啊。”Tom不知故意还是无意忽视我发黑的脸色，趴下去用柔软的舌头按摩吮吻我的阴唇。我忽然就没了气力，不同于之前性爱的凶狠，口交给予的全是后戏满满的温柔。

Tom抬眼，用乖顺的眼神询问我的意愿。

“这次我要在上面。”我回答道。


End file.
